


Who moved in across the hall?

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic for Destiny, kind of weird, ooc Snart in places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw Suicide Squad on Thursday.  I loved it.  It also gave me a crazy idea.  Leonard Snart falls in to a different dimension.  This is a collection of Deadshot's experiences getting to know the lost time traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who moved in across the hall?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while trying to ignore the shitty cold I have right now. So if there are spelling or grammar mistakes please don't hate me. I hope everyone gets at least a little joy out of this.

Floyd Lawton stopped punching his bag when he heard the parade of footsteps out in the hall. It wasn't meal time nor had he done anything wrong recently. That could only mean a new prisoner. Looked like the room across the hall was finally getting filled. Floyd leaned against his door and looked out to watch the procession. Floyd raised an eyebrow. The biggest guards were surrounding a comparatively small man, though he appeared to be of average height. This wouldn't be too strange except they were not wearing their usual weaponry. Not even a tazer. They were also all standing out of arms reach of the guy who was locked in four limb restraints. The man looked to be in his early forties or late thirties, close cut dark hair spattered with a bit of gray. Stormy eyes flicked in constant motion, an intelligent twinkle indicating he wasn't missing a thing. Lips were pressed thin together, the only expression on an otherwise blank face. He made eye contact with Floyd for a solid three seconds before the opening of his cell door drew his attention. Floyd didn't miss the amused half smile though and wondered what he had done that was so amusing. Maybe they had given him a crazy neighbor?

The man entered his cell without much protest and stood perfectly still as he was freed from his restraints. Another minute and the hall was empty. Well, it was empty except for the two guards at either end of their little hallway. The new guy was now leaning against his own door and giving Floyd that amused little smile. Though the smile stopped just short of his eyes. Floyd glared back “Something funny new guy?”

“Only if your name is Will Smith.” the man replied, his voice sounding almost like a purr

Floyd raised his eyebrows, “It's Floyd Lawton.”

The smile fell, “Then no, nothing funny here.” his tone was now as blank as his face. His eyes flicked around for a few seconds, “So, how far off the grid are we?”

Floyd snorted, “You can't even see it anymore.”

“I'm guessing there won't be much of an opportunity to stretch my legs.” the man said, though it was more of a statement then a question

Floyd grinned, a sharp edge on the ends, “Only if you're lucky.” The only response that got was a raised eyebrow. The man turned and vanished from his little window, “Hey!” the man returned, “You never told me your name.”

A sly grin, “You can call me Cold.”

\--------------BREAK------------

Floyd woke to the noise of fighting. He rushed to his door and looked out across the hall. Cold was laying on the ground of his cell, two large guards standing over him. The new Head Guard, the last one having gone missing right before Harley busted out, was sneering down at the twitching form, “I'm sorry, you wanna repeat that convict?”

Cold coughed, spit out some blood, and glared up at his attackers, “I said I don't know.”

“Wrong answer.” with a wave of the man's hand the other guards hauled Cold to his knees. The HG reached out and gripped Cold around the neck, forcing the bleeding man to make eye contact. With his free hand the HG held up an object. Floyd furrowed his brow at the sight of what looked like a long screw, “Where did this come from? You got one more chance.”

Cold bared blood stained teeth, “Fuck you.”

The HG grinned, “Hard way it is then.”

Floyd winced as the first blow landed. It was how it always started. Outright defiance didn't last long in this place. Sure there was back talk, but at a certain point you just had to give in. It was all about picking your battles. But Floyd had learned one very important thing. Cold had managed to smuggle something in, or maybe snatch something during transport. That might explain why all the guards before and now were unarmed. If Cold had expert sticky fingers then nothing would be safe near him. 

In the end Cold didn't break. He did get the shit beat out of him though. It was probably a miracle he hadn't broken anything. Cold was left unconscious on the floor while the guards removed everything from inside the cell. Even the toilet and sink. Cold had been left with nothing but four walls and a hole in the floor. Three days later Cold admitted to the guard that he had unscrewed his contraband from the bus he had been brought here in. Floyd thought that a wise decision as the smell was starting to reach across the hallway.

\------------------BREAK----------------

Just when Cold's bruises had faded away an unfortunately familiar face graced the hallway. Amanda Waller, holding a manila folder, was glaring at the closed cell door. Floyd gave a thin smirk, “Here to check out the new meat Wall?”

She looked at Floyd with the usual raised eyebrow of contempt, “As it happens I am.” she waves the manila folder, “Call it a try out.” she made a motion and the small window in the metal door was opened by a guard. Waller peered inside, “Hello again Mr. Snart.”

Floyd perked up a bit. At least now he had a partial name for his new hallway mate. He tried to think over all the people he had met, killed, or heard of over the years. The only Snart he knew was a two bit hack from Central City who was at least 30 years older then Cold. 

“Waller.” Cold's face appeared in the small window, “Ready to believe me I see.”

“The evidence supports your original story.” Waller sounded bitter while she admitted that, “It doesn't change anything though. You still belong to me.”

Cold bared his teeth in a primal looking smile. It looked wrong on a face that was usually emotionless, “I belong to no one bitch. When I get out of here I'll spend plenty of time making sure you understand that.”

Waller smirked, “I'll keep that in mind.” she put the manila folder half way through the window, “Until then you're mine.”

Cold raised an eyebrow, face returning to it's neutral state, and pulled the folder into his cell. The sound of flipping pages, “Interesting. What about it?”

“I want you to steal it.” 

Floyd hadn't heard Cold laugh before. It was a strangely jovial sound for someone who was so stoic most of the time, “You can't be serious.” Cold said as he caught his breath from his fit

“Ask Deadshot.” Waller pointed behind her at where Floyd was watching them. Cold's eyes flicked to him so Floyd gave a sarcastic wave, “It's Belle Reve's version of a work program. You do what I tell you and if you manage not to die I take 10 years off your prison sentence.”

Cold chuckled darkly, “One problem with that Waller. I don't have a sentence. You tossed me in here because you thought I was full of shit.”

Floyd almost choked on air. That was certainly an interesting piece of information. Everyone who came here was guilty of numerous unspeakable crimes. There was no doubt that Cold was a criminal, no one got that good a lifting things without lots of practice. But it was odd that someone Floyd had never heard of ended up here for apparently just telling the truth.

“You might not have one, but your sister does.” Waller replied with a sharp smirk, “Or at least she will once I find something worth pinning on her.”

Cold's face contorted in a strange mix of rage and reluctance, “She's got nothing to do with me.” his tone somehow held more meaning then his words

“Blood is blood Mr. Snart.” her smile had morphed into one of a cat that caught the canary, “Let's say a life sentence. Work it off and I'll let you walk free. No strings.” 

Cold visibly winced but broke quickly, “Fine.” he looked down once more at the file Floyd couldn't see, “I'll need a few things.”

Waller frowned, “What more do you need? It's blueprints for the building and security specks. You'll be provided with the list of weapons on the back page. I'm sure you're more then capable of getting rid of anyone who tries...”

“I don't kill people.” Cold's voice was matter of fact, his eyes never leaving the file he was holding, “Not on jobs anyway. All I need is a knife, a glock, and maybe a few lengths of rope just to be safe. I'll also need the schedule for guard shifts and patrol times for the outer wall. After that it'll take at least a week to plan it out.” Waller opened her mouth but Cold looked up and interrupted her, “Given the proper tools and planing I can be in and out in under an hour with no one the wiser until morning. It's how I do things like this. Take it or leave it Waller.”

Waller was fuming, “Don't test me Snart.” a deep breath, “I'll get you what you need by the end of today. Just make sure I get what I want. Or it won't just be you who pays.” she spun on her heal and left without another word

Cold vanished from his window and for the next few minutes. The only sound was paper rustling. Floyd called out when he could no longer contain his curiosity, “You got stuck here because she thought you were lying to her?” he was proud that only a little amusement slipped into his tone

“It's a bit more complicated then that.” Cold's voice replied though he didn't come to the window this time, “But I wasn't caught by the cops if that's what you're asking.”

Floyd waited a few more minutes, “I've heard of a Snart before. Lewis?” no response, “Didn't know he had any kids.”

“If there was a God he never would have.” was the bitter reply

Floyd frowned. He was aware that not all criminals were as nice to their families as he was to his own. That new knowledge didn't stifle his curiosity though, “So you don't kill people?”

A deep sigh, “I'm trying to concentrate Lawton. I was lucky to get a week out of Waller to plan this job. Gig like this usually takes at least a month. And that's with a few weeks of personal observation to learn more about the staff.”

“You wouldn't have to worry about that if you did it the way Waller wants.” Floyd said, though there was no accusation in his tone to indicate he was taking her side. The bitch could burn in hell for all he cared.

Another sigh and the sound of bed springs. Cold was at his little window and looking annoyed, “I have rules.” he stated, eyes hard, “No casualties unless it's my life or theirs. I'm good enough at what I do that I don't need to.”

“See, that's where we run into an issue.” Floyd returned the cold gaze, “If you're so good then how come I've never heard of you.”

Cold didn't flinch, just continued to glare. Then he turned and left the small window, “Go back to your bag Lawton.”

\--------------BREAK------------

A week and a day later saw Cold back to his cell. Floyd was a bit impressed to note the man looked in perfect health. Only an hour after his return Waller arrived. Cold smirked while Waller looked like she had tasted something incredibly sour, “Get what you need Waller?” Cold mocked

“Impressive work, I'll admit.” Floyd smirked at the clipped tone Waller used. She was genuinely impressed and it irked her, “You passed auditions. But just know, from now on, it's life or death.”

Cold rolled his eyes, “Really? I didn't understand that when you planted a bomb in my neck.”

Waller stiffened and turned to storm off. Once the guards had returned to their stations Floyd looked across to see Cold smirking at him, “So you aren't just talk. Good to know.” his expression turned serious, “But she's right. If you want to survive our little Squad you'll need to shoot to kill.”

“And that's fine.” Cold replied with a shrug, “Like I said, I have rules. Different ones for different jobs.” he turned from the window, “Now if you'll excuse me I need some sleep.”

\--------------BREAK---------------

Two weeks later the team was called up. Floyd gave a little tug when his restraints were finished being put on. He hated these damned chairs, “Nice and tight. Good work.” he said sarcastically. His gaze happened to drift up to where Cold's door was slightly down the hall from his own current position. The man was looking at Floyd's state with wide eyes and white skin. Floyd knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Cold shuffled back quickly when the guards approached his door, “Don't touch me!” he hissed angrily as the door opened

“Come on Snart.” the HG said with a wicked grin as he held up a cattle prod. He let the thing spark before he continued, “Don't do this the hard way.” his tone indicated he hoped for the opposite

A short pause, “I'm not going in one of those chairs.” Cold's voice was blank but Floyd knew it was covering for deep fear

The HG's grin widened, “No, you aren't.” he motioned to another guard and was handed something bright white, “You get to wear this.”

Floyd hissed at the sight of the straight jacket. This really wasn't going to end well for Cold. He watched with a bit of pity as, with much screaming and a few shocks, Cold was forced in to the special restrains. They also managed to get some leg shackles on him. One of the guards had taken his shoes. The walk out of here was going to be a bitch for the man. Floyd let out a snort when, even as two guards dragged his limp form out of his cell, the man managed to spit in the HG's face.

After being dragged for half the hallway Cold managed to find his feet. If the rock laden ground of the driveway bothered the man he didn't complain. His face was set in stone, a new bruise just starting to form above his left eye from his earlier struggles. Floyd knew the man was panicking on the inside though. He wondered what sort of trauma Cold had suffered that such complete restraint bothered him enough to act so out of character. Luckily they were both knocked out the second they reached the front gates.

\-----------BREAK-------------

Floyd was just putting on his boots when he heard Harkness shout in surprise, “LEO?!”

Floyd turned to see the last member of their little team stand at the entrance to the changing tent. He had a hand pointed right at Cold who had stilled by his own area. The man was currently wearing tight black jeans, black military boots, and a black turtle neck. He had been in the process of slipping on a dark blue leather jacket but had stopped at Harkness's outburst. Those storm colored eyes now fixed on the stunned looking Australian. Then Cold blinked and frowned, finishing the motion to put on his jacket, “What did you call me?” he asked, tone frigid

Harkness blinked, “So it is you.” he sounded stunned, eyes so wide it was a miracle they didn't pop out of his head, “But that's impossible.”

“Clearly it isn't.” Cold replied icily. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves. As he pulled them on he walked slowly across the dirt to stand in front of Harkness. He made a show of pulling his right glove tight, the squeak of the leather filling the sudden silence. Then Cold pulled back and popped one right across Harkness's jaw. Floyd was on his feet and heard a growl that indicated Croc had also risen. Floyd may have respect for the new guy but he was still new. That meant he had to know his place. Still, it looked like this was personal. They would wait and see what was going on.

“Jesus!” Harkness swore as he staggered back. He touched his now bleeding lip and looked at Cold with shock, “What was that for?!”

“Don't call me Leo.” Cold hissed, “It's Cold now.”

“Well whatever you call yourself I know you cranked it years ago.” Harkness replied, “I saw it.”

Cold stiffened, “Is that so?” Cold's eyes flashed something to quickly to identify, “What did you see?”

“Your old man...he...” Harkness gulped under the intense gaze, “He pushed you.” Harkness started moving his hands around to go along with the story the poured form his mouth, “You and your old man were helping me with a bank in Autralia. You didn't get the lock's done fast enough so we had to bolt before we got the loot. We get back to the hole and he starts screaming about what a drongo you are. How it's cause of you that everything went tits up. You was always a skittish bloke and ya ran outside to get away. He chased ya and by the time I got outside...” Harkness gulped, “Balcony was broke. I look over the edge and...jingos mate. Head cracked like an oyster.”

Cold shivered, “Well, that explains a few things.” he turned and went back to his things without a word

The tent was silent for a solid minute. Harkness to stunned to speak. Floyd and Croc absorbing all of this new information. Then Harkness broke his silence by snapping, “It does not! How are you...”

Cold turned, a gun in hand and pointed at the Aussie's head. Harkness closed his mouth. Cold brought the gun down and made a show of actually loading it, “That isn't your business.”

Harkness frowned, “Well, whatever. But wherever you've been it looks like it gave you goolies.”

Cold gave a bitter chuckle, “You have no idea.”

\--------------BREAK-------------

Floyd blinked his eyes open. His first feeling was confusion. He could have sworn he was about to be killed the last time he closed his eyes. The next thing he felt was pain, a lot of pain. Mostly from his left side. Floyd groaned and a familiar voice answered, “Good, you're awake. It would have been boring with no one to talk to back at Belle Reve.”

Floyd blinked and shifted his gaze from a stained white ceiling to his left. Cold was sitting there, Jacket gone and turtle neck full of singed holes. Floyd blinked again, “I remember a rocket.”

Cold sighed, his whole frame slouching and leaning back against a tan stone wall, “Yeah, that's right. Blew your perch to kingdom come.” Cold shifted and Floyd caught a flash of red against pale skin. One arm of Cold's sweater was missing. It had obviously been used as a bandage for a wound of some sort on that arm. Floyd looked down at himself slowly and noticed strips of dark blue leather and cotton wrapped around his middle.

“You saved me?” it was more of a question then anything else really

“I don't leave a member of my team behind.” Cold answered simply. He pulled a radio up from next to him on the floor and clicked it on, “Deadshot is awake.”

“Good. He can find a new perch then.” Flag's voice said calmly, “We've got twenty minutes before the target shows up.”

“No rest for the wicked.” Cold quipped as he got to his feet with a grunt and offered an ungloved hand, “Well, let's get to work.”

\-----------------BREAK---------------

“How was the kid?” Cold asks only minutes after Floyd returns from collecting his latest reward. 

He looks across the hall with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know Cold was aware of his daughter. He was also a little surprised that Cold had been the one to start the conversation. After a few seconds Floyd answered, “She was good. Got in the school play.”

Cold's gaze was distant, the black eye on his face making it look even more so, “It's good to see a father who gives a damn.” his voice was as distant as his eyes

Floyd twitched, remembering what Harkness had said at the beginning of their latest mission. The story had rung true, no bullshit. It left a lot of questions about Cold. But one thing it did answer was whether or not the man had had a good childhood. Harkness had remarked many times over the mission how Cold had changed. How he was more competent and steady then the Aussie ever remembered. Cold would always ignore it aside from little twitches.

Floyd was pulled out of his thoughts when Cold spoke again, “My sister got in the school play once.” he frowned, “Or maybe she didn't. I guess I wouldn't know any more.”

Floyd leaned against his door, “You know Cold, the way you talk, I don't think you're all there.” he motioned to his own head

Cold blinked and then gave a bitter chuckle, “I might not be. I haven't had anyone who knows me around to tell me.” he left the window and didn't say another word for the rest of the day. Floyd let him be.

\---------------BREAK---------------

The next mission brought the revelation that Cold could actually make something eatable out of military rations. Croc requested more for a third time and Cold just chuckled from the other side of the open fire, “Careful Croc, wouldn't want to loose that girlish figure.” even as he spoke he poured more soup into the container offered to him

Croc just grunted and continued eating. Harkness snickered and put down his own bowl. The man stood and walked off into the dark woods around them, probably to take a piss or something. Flag wasn't with them this time. Instead he was back in the States with a powerful radio transmitter. No military presence, the mission was to sensitive. Floyd put down his own container and cleared his throat, “So, let's talk.”

Cold looked at him questioningly, “About what?”

“About who you are.” Floyd said bluntly

Cold just stared for a few moments. Then he said sternly, “It's better if I don't.”

“And why is that?” Floyd asked in an irritated tone, “You seem to know a bit about us despite the fact we hardly ever tell you anything. You have amazing skill and yet I've never heard of your pasty ass. Not to mention you are supposed to be dead.”

“He's right.” Harkness said as he emerged from the dark and retook his seat, “Spill it.”

“Yeah.” Croc agreed before burping loudly and putting down his bowl

Cold spent a few minutes taking them all in, his face blank. Then he asked, “You really want to know? Once you do there's no going back. Your whole world will change.”

Floyd just grinned, “That's the job.”

Cold snorted and his body language changed in the blink of an eye. No longer was he caged off and tense. His shoulders loosened, his eyes sparkled, and he had teeth in his grin. This was a man who loved to tell a good story.

\-------------BREAK-----------

Floyd took cover behind the last piece of a once standing wall. There was an impact not far away and dirt flew over the stone and on top of his head. Floyd was reloading when Cold slid in next to him. In the 6 months they had known each other Floyd had learned a lot. He learned that Cold's name was Leonard Snart. Cold was a professional thief slash super villain who had once ruled over Central City. And not just any Central City, but one from another universe. A universe where this world class thief had joined up with a band of misfits to try and save time itself. A universe where Cold had given his life and was repaid by being dumped out a portal into the middle of a military base.

“We're outnumbered!” Cold shouted into his radio, “We need back up!”

“They won't let us.” Harkness's voice said over the radio. Even through the static it was clear the man was both sad and angry to report this, “They say the job is done and they're pulling out.”

Floyd grabbed the radio and screamed in to it, “Where is Flag?! Does he know?!” 

“They flew him out first.” was Harkness's somber reply, “Mates...”

Floyd swore and threw the radio back in to Cold's lap. Cold looked oddly calm as he picked up the radio and spoke, “It's alright Harkness. Just get out of here.” he dropped the radio to the side. There was no reply. Another explosion rocked the sandy ground beneath them and Cold turned to Floyd, “I'm sorry you won't get to see her again. But at least she knows that you love her.”

Floyd ignored the lump in his throat and simply pulled his targeting system down over his eyes, “Let's give 'em Hell.”

Cold grinned and brought up his own gun. They were about to leap from cover when an unfamiliar voice came out of the radio, “Leonard?!” it sounded frantic, even panicked. Cold's face turned sheet white and his eyes looked down at the radio as if it had just shot him. The voice came again, less static filled and more desperate, “Len, can you hear me?!” Cold's knees gave out and he collapsed next to the radio. He reached out a shaking hand, fingers trembling half an inch above the black plastic. The voice came once more, this time crystal clear. A female calling out with every fiber of stubborn hope she had, “Damnit Leonard Snart you answer me right now! You have to be alive! After all of this you have to be fucking...”

Cold's hands snatched the plastic up and he pressed the button to interrupt the frantic pleas on the other end, “Sara?” he asked, voice hardly more then a whisper. He sounded as if he was afraid what the answer might be, “Sara, is that you?”

Floyd held his breath. Cold had once talked about a girl on his team. His tone had been affectionate, loving, and full of regret. The female voice returned, the smile audible, “Oh thank God! We're here Len! Here to take you home!” she sounded like she was about to break down in hysterical laughter

“You...” Cold didn't speak any more then that. His mouth moved but now sound came out. Floyd recognized the look on the man's face. The look of someone who had had no hope and was suddenly saved. An man truly at a loss for words.

Floyd was not in the same state though so he reached out and grabbed the radio, “Hey, sorry, not Len right now! But I'm a good friend! And it you are who I think you are we could really use some help right about now! Because if the guys shooting at us don't kill us then the bombs in our necks will! So if you can do anything about both of those things it would be greatly appreciated!” he shouted this over the sound of gunfire and a mortar that landed so close that the wall Floyd was leaning on cracked down the middle

The female voice, Sara, replied almost instantly, “Someone's on the bomb situation. Backup is on the way.” a short pause, “I'm coming for you Leonard.”

Floyd looked back over to Cold who seemed to be coming out of his stunned trance. He grabbed the radio back but didn't use it. He just stared at it for a few moments. Then his mouth started to grow until it was curled into a beaming smile. A light Floyd had never seen filled the man's eyes which were now shining slightly, “They came back.” he said softly. Then he gave a joyous bark of laughter and shouted happily, “THEY CAME BACK!” he threw the radio up in the air where it was instantly blow to pieces by gunfire

“WHAT THE HELL MAN?!” Floyd shouted

“We don't need it anymore.” Cold said confidently as he pointed to just above a dune that covered their rear flank, “Look.”

Floyd did. And his jaw almost dropped. There was a streak of fire flying quickly in their direction. On it's tail was a small silver something that made Floyd think of science fiction. When the pair reached the area the silver thing made to land while the streak of fire flew hard into the ground not to far way from where they sat. Floyd raised his gun out of instinct but it was battered away by Cold. Cold then took tight hold of Floyd's neck and pushed them both to the ground. The fiery thing shot even more fire over both of their heads. Floyd swore he felt some of his hair singe. There was a loud boom and the gunfire stopped for a moment. In that moment Cold was on his feet and moving to stand just about a foot away from the fire that now gave way to the form of a young man in red and orange leather. The young man was beaming and his white eyes crinkled at the sides as he said, “Good to see you Snart.”

“Good to be seen Firestorm.” 

Both men turned as there was another crackle of gunfire. From behind them came a few blue rays of light. Another boom, this one softer, and the gunfire stopped. Floyd watched as a man clad in a strange red armor came charging down the sandy dune, arm still outstretched and smoking slightly. The man only managed to slow down a little before he collided with Cold and embraced the man in a tight hug, “Hey Len!” he said happily

To Floyd's great surprise, and apparently the fire man's also, Cold returned the hug and said fondly, “Hey Raymond.”

And then there was a mighty cry, “LEONARD!”

Everyone looked up the hill where the silver flying machine now sat. There was a woman standing at the thing's open hatch. Her blond hair ruffled behind her in the wind. She didn't seem to notice the tiny grains of sand that whipped against her exposed arms. Floyd took a moment to appreciate her white leather outfit. The he turned eyes on Cold who was beaming even more. His two friends stepped aside and as if on cue the pair started running at each other. Like a scene out of a Romance movie the pair collided at the bottom of the hill. The woman, Sara, leaped into Cold's waiting arms and they locked lips. Her forward momentum drove them to the ground but they didn't stop. Simply laid in the sand and kissed of a few seconds. When they pulled apart they simply beamed at one another.

Floyd stood and cleared his throat, “I hate to break up the party.” all eyes turned to him. Floyd motioned to his neck, “You guys fix that other problem we were talking about?”

The man in red lifted off his helmet. The guy had styled hair and a big goofy smile, “It's all taken care of. They've been shut down remotely. Once we get back to the ship we can remove them.” the man's smile faltered and he turned to look back at Cold who was still on the ground holding the woman, “Are we taking him back to the ship?”

“Yeah, we are.” Cold gave his girl one last squeeze before helping her to her feet. They hugged for another few seconds before shifting to stand side by side, their hands linking them together, “And we're picking up a few more people too.”

\---------------BREAK--------------

Floyd glared hard at the Brit in the trench coat. This guy, Hunter, was being a bit of a douche. He was arguing with Cold about rescuing the rest of the team. Floyd may be impressed by the ship and it's crew, but the Captain was getting on his nerves. Before he could open his mouth to add his own opinion on the matter Cold struck Hunter across the face. Those gathered around gasped but didn't move to help. Cold knelt down next to where Hunter had fallen and grabbed the man's coat collar. He got right in the Brit's face and hissed, “Listen here Rip. I've been stranded in this universe for a little over half a year. In that time I've been treated like a damn puppet. I've been tortured, starved, mocked, and forced to do things I'd rather not talk about. I've been doing all of that because I didn't have any other choice. I was sure that you would never come for me because as far as you knew I was dead!” he shouted this last sentence. His breath was coming in deep gasps and his tone was slightly hysterical. For a few seconds there was absolute silence. And then Cold lifted one hand away and pointed behind himself at Floyd, “And this man, this team, is the only reason I'm still alive to see any of you again. So if you have one scrap of respect for me you will steer this ship where I want to go and save them.” his breathing was returning to normal, his shoulders slumping. And then he collapsed on top of Hunter.

“Len!” came the twin shouts of Sara and a man who had been introduces as Mick. They both ran forward and lifted Cold between them. They scurried off somewhere but Floyd stayed put. He watched as Hunter looked at the others gathered.

“Well, it appears we have a few more stops to make before we return home. Any objections?”

The young man, Jax, snorted, “Hell no.” he walked over to Floyd, not an ounce of fear to be seen, and smacked the assassin hard on the shoulder, “If Snart say's you guys are cool, then you're cool. Don't worry, we'll get you all where you need to go.”

“Indeed.” said the man known as Stein. He was also apparently the other half of Firestorm. These people were wild. The old man stepped forward and took a supportive stance behind his partner, “It's the least we can do to thank you for looking after Leonard.”

\-------------BREAK--------------

Floyd stood at the bottom of the Waverider's ramp, looking back up at the man who had changed so many things about the way the assassin thought. Cold stood there, a grin on his lips and a girl on his hip. A man who, after everything, was finally happy. And who had given them all a chance to do the same. Floyd hefted the bag on his back, filled with money and forged documents courtesy of the ship's AI system, “Thanks Cold.”

“Call me Len.” Len said with one last smirk, “Take care of that little girl.”

“Will do.” Floyd gave a sarcastic salute and turned to step off the ramp. He only looked back after he heard the thing take off. Floyd gave a low whistle as he watched the ship fly away and vanish, “Damn.” he turned and started making lists in his head. First thing to do was to get his daughter. Then get a nice place in the middle of nowhere, maybe Ohio or something. After that...he was going to visit a certain man currently locked up for the murder of his own son in Australia.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you liked it. Don't forget to show me some love with kudos or comments. Both are welcome.


End file.
